Debbie Gibson
| died= | hometown= Brooklyn, New York | knownfor= Singer and actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 25 | partner= Alan Bersten | place= 12 | highestscore= 21 (Argentine Tango) | lowestscore= 17 (Foxtrot) | averagescore= 19.3 }} Deborah Ann "Debbie" Gibson is a celebrity from Season 25 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com For thirty years, Debbie Gibson has proven she's an entertainer of immeasurable talent. From singer, songwriter and musician to actress and dancer, she embodies what it truly means to be an entertainer. A music prodigy, Gibson exploded on the Billboard Pop Charts at the tender age of sixteen with the self-penned "Only in My Dreams". The "Original Pop Princess" quickly became the youngest artist ever to write, produce and perform a No. 1 hit song, "Foolish Beat", and entered the Guinness Book of World Records. To date, she is still the youngest female to hold that record. She has sold more than sixteen million albums worldwide, performed for British Royalty and hosted The American Music Awards, produced by friend and legend Dick Clark. After conquering the pop world with three consecutive albums and world tours, she set her sights on the theater and starred in seventeen musicals in seventeen years. Gibson made her mark in the Broadway production of Les Miserables as Eponine. She broke box office records in the London West End production of Grease as Sandy. She then took the stage in the U.S. Broadway tours of Grease as Rizzo and Funny Girl as Fanny Brice. She also wowed critics as Belle in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Gypsy Rose Lee in Gypsy, Cinderella in the national production of Cinderella, with Eartha Kitt, Velma Kelly in Chicago, and Sally Bowles in the Broadway revival of Cabaret, with Neil Patrick Harris. Gibson bridged the gap between pop music and Broadway with her one-woman show, Pop Goes Broadway. She currently has two original Broadway musicals in the works, one with Jimmy Van Patten entitled Flunkytown and the other entitled Skirts as composer and lyricist with Hilary Carlip and Katie Ford. To fill her passion of mentoring and fostering young performers and songwriters, she also created Debbie Gibson's Electric Youth, a series of performing arts camps and music boot camps. Gibson made her debut in the world of orchestration for Dr. Rutledge's documentary 3 Billion and Counting, about Malaria prevention in third world countries. She collaborated on the score and the powerful closing credits song, "Rise", which was shortlisted for an Academy Award nomination. She also composed two original songs for "Cirque Dreams Symphony," which toured the U.S. In 2012 Gibson raised more than $50,000 for Children International on The Celebrity Apprentice and made a cameo in the film Rock of Ages. In 2011 she starred with Tiffany in the SyFy hit Mega Python vs. Gatoroid, which led to a joint sold out tour as well as a performance on GMA's Summer Concert Series. She also appeared in Katy Perry's hit music video for "Last Friday Night (TGIF)". In 2014 she starred as a celebrity judge on ABC's Sing Your Face Off, and joined an esteemed list of musical performers as a 2014 inductee of the Long Island Music Hall of Fame. She starred in the 2015 original movie The Music in Me, featuring a new, original song, "Promises". She wrote a new song, "Angel", for the debut album of Nickelodeon star Isabela Moner, co-wrote and is featured on Big Black Delta's electro-pop song "RCVR", and was honored with the Lifetime Achievement Award from Rockers on Broadway in 2015. In 2016 Gibson created, executive produced and starred in Hallmark Channel's Summer of Dreams, which featured her new, original song, "Wonderland", and a new acoustic version of her self-penned debut, hit single, "Only in My Dreams". Dancing with the Stars 25 She was partnered with Alan Bersten. They placed 12th. Scores Gallery Debbie-Alan-Promo25.jpg DebbieGibson-Promo25.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 BTS 3.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 BTS 6.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 20.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 22.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 23.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 25.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 27.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 29.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 30.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 1 33.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 3.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 4.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 5.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 6.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 7.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 8.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 Foxtrot 9.jpg Emma Drew Gleb Sasha Cheryl Debbie and Terrell S25 Week 1.jpg Gleb Sasha Alan Debbie Terrell Maks and Vanessa S25 Week 1 1.jpg Gleb Sasha Alan Debbie Terrell Maks and Vanessa S25 Week 1 2.jpg Nikki Gleb Sasha Barbara Drew Vanessa Frankie Witney Debbie Alan Lindsay Jordan and Cheryl S25 Week 1.jpg All Couples S25 Week 1.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 1.jpg Debbie S25 Week 1.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 1 3.jpg All Couples S25 Week 2 Night 1.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 Quickstep 1.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 Quickstep 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 Quickstep 3.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 Quickstep 4.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 Quickstep 5.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 Quickstep 6.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 Quickstep 7.jpg Sharna Derek Terrell Debbie Alan Frankie Witney Lindsay Jordan Sasha and Gleb S25 Week 2 Night 1.jpg S25 Week 2 Night 1 Elimination 1.jpg S25 Week 2 Night 1 Elimination 2.jpg S25 Week 2 Night 1 Elimination 3.jpg Barbara and Keo S25 Week 2 Night 1 Elimination 5.jpg Barbara and Keo S25 Week 2 Night 1 Elimination 6.jpg Debbie S25 Week 2 Night 1 1.jpg Debbie S25 Week 2 Night 1 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 1.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 1 3.jpg All Couples S25 Week 2 Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S25 Week 2 Night 2 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 3.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 4.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 5.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 6.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 7.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 8.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Argentine Tango 9.jpg S25 Week 2 Night 2 Elimination 1.jpg S25 Week 2 Night 2 Elimination 3.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Elimination 1.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Elimination 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2 Elimination 3.jpg Debbie S25 Week 2 Night 2 1.jpg Debbie S25 Week 2 Night 2 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 2 Night 2.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 8.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 9.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 10.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 11.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 12.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 13.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 14.jpg Opening Number S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 15.jpg Debbie Gibson Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Debbie Gibson Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Debbie Gibson Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 4.jpg Debbie Gibson Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 5.jpg Debbie Gibson Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 6.jpg Debbie Gibson Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 7.jpg Debbie Gibson Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 8.jpg Jordan Fisher Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Jordan Fisher Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 9.jpg Jordan Fisher Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 11.jpg Jordan Fisher Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 13.jpg Jordan Fisher Performance S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 14.jpg Debbie S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Debbie S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Debbie and Alan S25 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Season 25 contestants Category:Singers Category:Actors